1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a legitimate product identification method and the seal and identification apparatus that are used for this purpose: particularly, for example, the legitimate product identification method and the seal and identification apparatus identifies whether products pasted with seals are genuine or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in order to identify the origin of products, labels or seals were pasted on the products. On these labels and seals, for example, product names, manufacturer's names, distributor's names, manufacturing dates, and manufacturing numbers are printed to clarify who are liable for the products.
Furthermore, in order to prevent forgery of these labels and seals, the seal containing a holographic image is used. In these labels and seals, the image is created by a rainbow hologram. The image created by the rainbow hologram can reproduce a relatively sharp three-dimensional picture, even using the sun light or ordinary white light as a reconstruction beam.
In order to make an image by a rainbow hologram, a relatively high degree of technology is needed, and it is not easy to commit forgery. Therefore, by pasting these labels and seals, it is possible to prove that a product is manufactured by the original manufacturer and distributed through a legitimate channel.
However, printed labels and seals are easy to forge. For this reason, it is possible to deceive retailers and consumers by pasting forged seals, etc. on inferior products.
Also, in spite of its difficulty in forging labels and seals with rainbow hologram images; recently, it has become feasible to forge seals with such image holograms. The image formed on such forged seals, is not sharp comparing to an image created by a highly skilled engineer, but it is difficult for a retail clerk and a consumer to recognize accurately whether a seal is genuine or forged by a visual inspection.